The present invention relates to security systems, and more particularly relates to a centralized security and alarm system, and related method, which operate to control a life safety device to notify a hearing-challenged end-user of a detected alarm event, or other emergent communication need, by causing the device to vibrate, or otherwise communicate the alarm event notification by non-aural means.
Home security and personal safety are major concerns for individuals, and their loved ones. Most homeowners wish to protect their valuables and maintain safe havens for themselves and their family members. To that end, numerous conventional central security and alarm systems for homes and businesses are known to provide various security system monitoring, surveillance and notification features and options to protect the homes, homeowners, family members, visitors, businesses, workers, customers, etc, and automatically notify an end-user at the protected premises at detection of an alarm event.
Conventional central security and alarm systems operate generally as follows. An alarm event detection device protecting an alarm zone, e.g., a front door, of protected premises will detect an alarm event such as an unauthorized opening of the front door. The detection is communicated by the detection device to a local central home panel, or server. The central panel, in response to receipt of detection notification, and typically after some fixed alarm-entry delay (where the alarm is not cancelled), transmits an alarm notification (signal) to the central monitoring station. Alarm event detection devices include but are not limited to window detectors, door detectors, motion sensors, digital and analog (CCTV) image or acquisition devices and cameras, passive infrared (PIR) detectors, microwave detectors, seismic detectors, dual-modality sensor, ultrasonic and other human motion detectors and systems.
The central monitoring station may attempt to contact an end user at the protected premises by calling a designated telephone or cell phone. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,265 to Saylor, et al. (“the '265 patent”), discloses a security system and method that provides for end-users to personalize alert notifications for various security devices including access to a web interfaces (e.g., personal web pages), where an end-user may monitor current security status and other information. Historical data (aggregate data from security systems), and data from other sources may be available at such a website for generating reports based on the aggregate data, and/or other sources of data. Users may register security devices and/or systems with a central security monitoring station which then accesses the user's personal preferences, profile information and/or other information used to execute alarm event notifications, investigations, reporting, etc.
Problems arise, however, when the end-user requiring notification by telephone is hearing impaired, hearing disabled, or otherwise hearing-challenged (hereinafter referred to collectively as “hearing-challenged”) such as by being fast asleep or in a noisy environment at the protected premises. Hearing-challenged persons lack either full or partial ability to detect, recognize and/or understand sounds. This is problematic in that notification of an alarm event to the hearing-challenged end-user may be prevented by the end-user's inability to hear, or understand an aural signal such as a landline phone or mobile cell-phone ring-tone.
Conventional solutions for supporting the hearing-challenged by known security systems include increasing the volume of speakers or sounders, and in some cases are known to have added strobe lights as a method of notification. But when the hearing-challenged person (end-user) is completely deaf, sound asleep, or distracted by an inherently noisy environment, the conventional solutions may still fail to notify. For example, a nanny and the children under the nanny's care might be secluded in a room or entertainment suite, and could “miss” a conventional communication (by phone) to the end-user that there is a fire or security breach in some other part of the protected premises, or preventing the nanny and children from taking proper precautionary action.
Accordingly, a more efficient and effective method and device for notifying hearing-challenged end-users of detected alarm events in a way that will raise their attention is desirable. Preferably, the device communicates from the alarm system to the hearing-challenged end-user that an alarm event has occurred, and that some end-user action is necessary, where the communication is not contingent upon the hearing-challenged end-user “hearing” the alarm event signal.